


蝉困于

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 一年前的同人补档敬英敬不分左右 cp感不明显 是两人幼年期（大概刚上小学）因为很久没看游戏剧情 大概率有ooc和设定错误 建议当成平行世界x
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	蝉困于

（上）

敬人第一次见到英智时，正月的天空飘着大雪。

那是新年后的第二天，他带着跨年的疲惫懵懵懂懂地从寺庙的车里钻出来，穿着黑色的僧袍，里面还藏着过年的大红和服。天祥院家的佛堂很昏暗，空荡地在尽头停着一口棺木，房间里稀稀疏疏地立了些穿西装的人。父母放开牵着他的手，把他留在靠墙处，告诉他：不能笑。

他环顾四周，照理说，这种靠近树林的木制佛堂应是四面通风的设计，却处处镶着玻璃，封得严严实实。室内暖气“呼呼”的送风声从他进门后未曾停过，敬人被吹得脸色红润，却打了个哆嗦。

移门开了，琐碎安静的脚步声，从门口又涌进近十个西装男，接着，进来黑漆漆一对夫妇。丈夫是剪裁合适的西服，妻子一席长裙，头顶上高高竖着黑色羽毛。从他们的阴影里，再走出一个孩子。最后进来的几个佣人把门轻轻合上了。敬人安静地行着注目礼，那家的孩子裹得比他更显臃肿，佣人褪去他身上的大衣时，敬人看到他右手一直握着拳。那孩子看起来与他年纪相近，一头细密整齐的金发，生了张温和的脸，蓝眼睛却一直转来转去，往敬人脸上也扫了几回，他们视线相交时，他就弯起眼睛笑一下，敬人垂下视线，对他微微点个头。他藏在漆黑的衣服和昏暗的光线里，敬人却觉得他还是太过于明亮，像是天生裹了层雪白的羽毛，和葬礼格格不入了。

仪式就安安稳稳地开始了，敬人仔细观察着父亲的工作，想象自己未来做住持的样子。经念到一半，宛如录音般的诵读里夹了点谁的咳嗽声，敬人一边小心不打扰到他人告别死者，一边小幅度地张望，看到刚才的孩子左手捂着嘴，跟在父母背后往前移动，时不时脚步停顿，咳得肩膀抖动。敬人忍不住注意起他来，看到他还是平稳地走到垫子前跪下，磕了头，低着头退回一边。敬人的视线还留在他身上，中央的垫子上却突然传来一声急促压抑的惊叹。敬人看到一个人向前倒去，敲在棺木边缘，翻到地上，碰倒了几束花篮。白色的花散下来，落了一地花瓣。在轻微的吸气声中，那个孩子的咳嗽声似是加剧了。敬人再转回去看他，他一直攥着的右手放开了，咳得满脸通红，眼睛却好像微弯着，里面有闪闪的光。敬人赶紧垂下了视线，眯起眼睛看垫子。一束光线刚好穿过垫子的中心，上面有个小小的点反着光。光线又被云遮住了，佣人拿起垫子抖了抖，那颗小小的光点掉下来，不知滚落到哪边。

过了几天，他又和父母回到天祥院家时，正好听到庭院里的佣人议论着在佛堂踩到玻璃片的事。

“我还想走路怎么一高一低的，回家脱下鞋一看，脚底扎着这~么深一片玻璃，吓死我了......”

“还好你鞋底够厚……扎破就不得了了，这也是平时积德吧。”

“是啊是啊。但我就在想啊，你说佛堂怎么会……”

“嗯......嗳，你说是不是......”

“嘘，这话说不得啊……”

佣人的视线穿过层层叠叠的松树，落在英智的身上。敬人也看到他了。走在前面的父母停在了房前，见儿子一步三回头地望着庭院，便干脆放他去里面玩。

“小心点，别把人家的东西弄坏了。”

给敬人父母带路的管家忙摆手：“不打紧，不打紧。我们家英智少爷这会儿也在院子里，正好多个伴。”

他就赶忙朝英智的方向走去了。

敬人找到英智的时候，他正坐在地上，静静地盯着一点。

他还是穿着上次见面时漆黑的羽绒外套，又裹上了一条黑色的羊绒围巾，露出来的上半张脸颊微红，也不知是热得还是冻得。他的头发刚好到及肩的长度，柔软地搭在背上，像金羊毛似的。他天蓝色的眼睛转向了敬人，马上弯成一条缝，敬人想起了上次葬礼上最后看到的，仿佛是笑容一样的神情。

“欢迎，新年快乐，我们在哪里见过吧。我是这户人家，天祥院家的……继承者。”即使几乎被裹成一个球，他还是尽量利落地起身，拍了拍手上的灰，伸出左手，把右手背在身后。

“我是......上次来葬礼上帮忙的，住持家的儿子。”他握住了英智冰凉的手，视线向他刚才坐下的角落飘去。

英智似是看出了他的心思，笑着说了句。“住持家的儿子可真是藏不住旺盛的求知欲。”在刚才的位置蹲下。敬人也忙着蹲下后，看到一只四脚朝天的蝉。

“我刚才在想，也有在夏天来临之前，就早早死去的蝉呢。连一次都没有啼哭过。”他还是笑眯眯地转向敬人，“你不觉得很可悲吗。”

但敬人对上的他眼中的神色，却实在不止是事不关己的物哀而已。仿佛是施虐一般，仿佛是恐惧一般，他是真的在笑。而他在拨弄蝉的尸体时露出的右手掌心，果然如敬人所料，有一道浅浅的，刚刚结痂的伤痕。

敬人想，下一部漫画的最终boss，就用他吧。

你在做什么？

黑色的记号笔在纸上横横竖竖分割出过去现在未来。现在是哪一刻，现在是还未开始创世的时刻。

敬人拿出铅笔，郑重地，在最右上方的时间中画上了自己。

你在做什么？

那就让他拥有剑吧，没有剑如何堂堂正正地斩杀。那就让他拥有披风吧，没有披风哪有善良的村民认出勇者上前搭话。那就让他拥有无畏的心吧，没有无畏的......

他搁下了笔。该去帮忙准备晚饭了，夜里还有诵经的练习。

速写本还是藏到枕头下，他在做什么。

但一边切菜，他马上又想着，先姑且不论勇者是谁，把最终boss设计好吧。

“你怎么来了。”

而他的最终boss却被裹在导管和仪器中间。敬人把装着速写本的包往身后又藏了藏。

“想去找你玩的时候，听说你住院了，就……”他努力把语气放轻，连急诊区都没去过的他实在是不知道如何反应。想取材时在天祥院家听到消息，当时只是觉得自然而然应该探望一下，真的见了人却连“好点了吗”都不知该不该问。

“不用在意，反正这次也没有......明明只有两面之缘还特地来看我，莲巳君真是个热心的人啊。反正这次也活下来了。”

“没……”

“果然僧人德高望重自有道理......莲巳君长大了也会宛如佛祖转世吧。”

“佛祖不会转......啊……那个，谢谢你。”

“这种诚实的地方也……莲巳君会成为圣人的。”

他想，这种夸奖方式也真独特啊。

英智瞥了瞥他的包，敬人就用食指把包再往身后推了推。英智笑了。

“请回吧。明天还要上课吧。”

“啊…...嗯......”

“没关系的。”英智还是笑眯眯的。

“但是下次，带上这个包，再来找我玩吧。”

敬人把门一带，飞也似地离开了。

铅笔在纸上转着圈地勾勒。这里是天蓝色的眼睛，那里是黄金般丝绸般的头发，撒上羽毛、橄榄叶......

敬人看向窗外，想让他做一只鸟。

“敬人敬人，这次在画谁呀。”隔壁桌的同学凑了过来。

他把视线投回纸上。“这个嘛......是”

“是天使吧？”

“是......嗯，是的。”

合上笔记本，勇者没有找到他的最终boss，他在做什么。

不应该是天使，不应该毫无阴影，但就是天使，就是纯白。从天祥院家少爷的手上、脸上，一切有过血的痕迹早已消退，化为白色，被白色包围。敬人隐隐约约觉得，或许也有这样的恶役吧，但对他来说，过于早了。

下一次见到英智的时候，他已经能下床走动了。敬人见到他的时候，他正坐在地上，盯着面前的电视机。

“呀，是莲巳君。”他立刻笑眯眯地站起身。“没想到你还会来。医生说我下周一就能出院了，下次见面就是在我家了呢。”

敬人想，原来还能见到他啊。

英智跳了起来，几乎像是要宣誓他的健康一样，跑到了敬人斜后方，把手放在包的拉链上。

“那么，马上把里面的东西让我看看吧。”

“这……”

“还是说，下次的葬礼，果然还是拜托其他寺庙吧~我想想……同学里的”

“请。”速写本递到了英智面前。虽然从未遇到这样的情况，敬人的反应却是迅速。一定是不想给父母添麻烦吧。

“哦呀。”英智一边小声念着“这倒是没想到。”一边把速写本翻得哗哗作响。然后他突然笑了。

“没想到你这么有趣。莲巳君，这不是你吗？”

“嗯......姑且是这样的......”

“开头嘛......嗯……还有成长的空间吧。哦呀？”英智把速写本翻到下一页，“怎么没有了。”

“才刚开始。所以快还……”但英智还是不死心般向后翻着本子，终于停留在那张“天使”上。他沉默了片刻，笑眯眯地看着敬人。

“莲巳君，这是。”

敬人觉得自己心已经在冰水里浸过，英智却合上了速写本。

“真没想到莲巳君是这么有趣的人，好期待后续啊。对了，下周末再来找我吧。当然还要带上这本漫画。”

回过神来的时候，敬人已经答应下来了。果然应该是最终boss，他空想着。

（下）

铅笔，回答他吧，如果能听到。

速写本，绘成诗吧，如果能看到。

勇者是一片苍白，没有地图，也没有盾牌。

铛铛，铛铛铛，出城的号角，勇者要跨过半本速写本的空白，去寻找他的天使，铛铛，铛铛铛。

房间里的最后一根蜡烛燃尽了，窗外的蛾也扑棱几下翅膀离开了，他只好提着空荡荡的速写本，敲开了天祥院家的门。

“呀，我们又见面了呢。”

“嗯......”

英智正端坐在自己的房间里，面前摆着一壶茶，悠悠地往外飘白气。他穿着淡蓝色的毛衣，单手托着腮，见到敬人垂头丧气睡眠不足的样子，立刻又换上了眯眯眼的微笑。

“来得正好。呀，真是太好了。”

“天祥......”

英智已经礼貌地替他拉好了座位，取下他背上身后的包，把手伸了进去。

敬人陷进座位，看了看面前的茶壶，眼睛一闭。

他听见最终boss翻动笔记本的声音。

“竟然一点都没画，莲巳君真的太有趣了。”

“……对不起。”

“毕竟主角只是一个没有觉悟的小僧人嘛。”

面前的空气似乎都停住了，只有红茶还是悠悠冒着白气。英智当然只是笑。敬人张了张口，刚才那下就是所谓的致命伤吧。

他说：“……即便如此。”

“是吗？那你找一两个地狱来给我看看吧。可别去翻什么别人的漫画。”

“……就算，是翻别人的漫画。”

“小僧人。”

“可是，谁又见过地狱呢！”

“树上的蝉也好，你去问问吧。”

天祥院把速写本推回敬人面前，“我又不是出版商，在我面前逞能也没什么好处，莲巳君。”

“莲巳君，可真是个好’人’。”

日后，红眼睛的吸血鬼也会这么说。

“我真是有些羡慕。”

敬人盯着英智。“去问蝉是吗？……你倒试……带我去试试啊。”

天祥院笑得伸手掀翻了他的笔记本。

“不过比起那个，我还有更好的事，你跟我来。”

莲巳君这样的好“人”，他还真是有些嫉妒。

跟着英智在洋房里兜兜转转，两人绕到了庭院里靠近佛堂的位置。接近盛夏的树木纷纷变出浓密的叶片，他们就藏身其中。

“之前你父母来的那次，是我们家的老不死终于死了呢。是说我祖父，都五十多岁了。”

“是，吗......”比起英智的家事，蹲在树丛里的他这就叫输到裤子都不剩吧。但敬人还咀嚼着五十多岁。

“我这样的第三代都有了，分起遗产真有他们忙的。”天祥院又换上那张笑脸，“所以敬人，遗产一定不能分给我那些猪狗不如的亲戚们。”

勇者愣了愣。

“可是，怎么做呢。总不会是说……”

他轻声问：“还是用玻璃吗？”

“或许吧。”

“这样是赢不了的。”

天祥院笑着。“如果这么轻易就能赢的话，岂不是太无聊了。”

“已经有佣人在怀疑你了......”

“那种人…第二天让他们消失便是。”

黑西装们来到了靠近他们的玻璃前，两人都噤了声，往树丛里再退后一点。一双花纹奇异的浅色皮鞋正对他们站住，在墙上摸索了一会儿，打开了窗。

“哥哥姐姐家可真是太热了，在外面出一身汗，进了房间再出一身汗。虽说我知道哥哥家族祖传身体弱，这也未免……太夸张了吧。”

“英智少爷才刚出院没多久，请您多多理解。”

“反正也是个活不长的东西，和我老婆一样。英智他妈倒是快活。你这个管家可是，做一天少一天吧。”

“小姐的确是走得太早了......”

“不过是个挥霍天祥院家家产的外人，”英智仰着脸，俯视佛堂内已经斜躺在地上的浅色皮鞋，“反正肯定是钱不够用了，想到从遗产里多捞一点。”

“真不容易......”

“哪能就这样让他得逞。那我们家不就是待宰的牲畜了。不管是用什么。”

“至少还是选个胜率高些的......”

“这能算什么。如果持枪杀人不犯法的话，我随时都可以动手哦。”英智开始在地上摸索，“敬人可真是胆小。”

“这样不过是在送死罢了。”

天上的太阳转了个方向，朝两人投下更浓密的树荫。佛堂内的人突然正襟危坐起来，甚至摆出顺从的样子。敬人有些迟钝地想着，对话或许也进入正题了吧。

身边的英智别过脸去。

“哪怕我不送死，就一定能活着吗。”

他拨弄着地上的土。“比起什么都没有做过就死去，我宁愿。”

“可是活着只有一次。”

“死也不过是一次而已，有什么可怕的。只不过是闭上眼......”英智这么说着，手指却略微发起抖来。他把手藏到身后，死死盯着敬人，恶狠狠地说，“你又知道什么。活着只有一次，你不就是个贪生怕死的人吗？为什么要忍耐，为什么什么都不做，除了正中他们下怀又能怎么样？”

“因为我想，如果在这里无谓的死去，英智死的时间会逐渐变长，逐渐……甚至超过活着的时间。”他也把手背到身后，“如果我想着英智本可以做成的事，那些事不断累积，我一定会觉得很寂寞。”

英智微笑着，盯着敬人背后的手，却丝毫不动。

“你这个架势，难道是想要刺杀我吗？”

“只是想阻止你罢了。”然后，敬人摸出包里最小的一块橡皮，整个人扑过去，拍到英智怀里。

金发天使好闻的洗发水香和泥土味一起冲进他的鼻腔，眼镜挣脱鼻梁摔在了地上，他最后一次想着，自己到底在做什么。

“这可真是吓到我了。”勇者似乎打败了魔王，这一定就是他该有的结局了。英智笑眯眯地说，“光凭橡皮就想制服我，敬人也太过小看人了吧。”

这样煞风景的话，就用漫画家的权利修剪掉吧。

“如果我一事无成地死去，敬人要负全责。所以我葬礼上住持的位置，就只能交给你了。”

“你不成佛留在人间就麻烦了，我会看好的。”

“不如干脆试试附身在敬人身上吧。敬人像笨蛋一样健康，我可太嫉妒了。”

作为阻止了英智的赔罪，那么就开一本新的漫画吧。总有一天，两人想一起实现的故事。敬人似乎学聪明般了地想着，天祥院一定会发现的，所以剧本，要趁早。


End file.
